


Have We Met Before?

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Chloe KNOWS, Dan Finds Out, Ella finds out, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Ella scoffed. “A shared dream? No, this is like… that episode of Supernatural where Dean is sent to stop his mom from making a deal with a demon.”Chloe furrowed her brows, turning to Ella. “Are we here to stop my mom from signing onto one of those cheesy sci-fi movies?”





	Have We Met Before?

After everything that happened with Pierce -  _ Cain, that was Cain the world’s first murderer _ \- Chloe and Lucifer worked a lot closer with Dan. Often, Chloe wasn’t alone with Lucifer anymore and it wasn’t particularly good or bad. It just felt… weird? Lucifer would either be alone most often with Ella or Dan, only spending about a third of his cases with Chloe. She had to admit, she missed him. But it was too much, it was all too much. 

 

This case, Lucifer had said he needed to sit out of. He had some  _ celestial business _ to attend to. Chloe wasn’t sure what that entailed, seeing as he refused to tell her what exactly he was doing, just that he had to stop something from happening. So, Chloe was working closely with Ella and Dan to solve the case. It had just been solved, everything worked out, and the three of them were going to head out for drinks. Except, as soon as they stepped out of the precinct, there was a flash of white light, and Chloe could hear Lucifer shouting ‘no!’

 

Chloe expected to feel like she just crash landed, but when she opened her eyes she realized she was perfectly fine. She whipped her head around, seeing Ella and Dan holding each other with their eyes squeezed shut.  _ Focus _ , she told herself. The sun was still out, but it was going to set in a few hours. It was about 5 PM on a Friday in June. She examined her surroundings, they were outside of the precinct, but the building was different. The surrounding buildings were different as well, no Starbucks in sight, and everything looked retro. 

 

“Time travel,” Chloe huffed as she rubbed her forehead. 

 

Dan and Ella must have broken out of their shocked states at her voice. “Holy shit,” Dan said as he moved to stand beside Chloe. 

 

Chloe took a deep breath. “It appears so.”

 

Ella gaped as she looked around. “ _ When _ are we?” She asked, obviously noting that they hadn’t moved from their location in space, just in time.

 

Feathered hair, couples roller skating down the sidewalk. The cars and van’s made her feel like they were in an episode of That 70’s Show. “Some time in the 70s, I guess,” Chloe decided to say. 

 

“What? No, this… this has to be some sort of elaborate prank or- or a dream,” Dan’s hands were shaking as he brought them to his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, only for nothing to have changed.

 

Ella scoffed. “A shared dream? No, this is like… that episode of Supernatural where Dean is sent to stop his mom from making a deal with a demon.”

 

Chloe furrowed her brows, turning to Ella. “Are we here to stop my mom from signing onto one of those cheesy sci-fi movies?”

 

Ella gasped and bounced where she stood. “We’ve gotta try to blend in! We can’t be one of those people caught time traveling because of an old photo that shows us in modern clothes.”

 

“Would our money even be good here?” Dan asked, lowering his voice. “I mean my cash is from within the last 15 years, and then my card which I doubt would work.”

 

Chloe sighed and pinched her forehead. “We should probably…” her eyes landed on a tall figure standing across the street. “We should talk to Lucifer,” she said, taking a few steps forward. 

 

“What?” Dan asked before turning to look where she was. Chloe heard both Ella and Dan make sharp intakes of breath. “Did he get sent here too?” Dan whispered, furrowing his brows.

 

Lucifer stood in front of a record store, smiling seductively as he spoke to a couple. The woman had a big afro, and she wore short red shorts with a high waist and a white crop top. The man had polyester suit and a pair of aviators. Lucifer wore a form fitting white suit with a black button down, his disco shoes adding a few inches to his already towering height, not to mention the illusion of added height thanks to the flares of his pants. 

 

“If he did he was better prepared than us,” Ella stated.

 

Chloe pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail, allowing it to get a bit wild as she shook her head. “Follow my lead,” she said over her shoulder. She looked both ways before crossing the street, noticing that there wasn’t much car traffic, and that those that were in cars were stopped at the red light or too far from them to matter. Still, she went at a quick pace, not wanting Lucifer to walk away with the couple. 

 

When they got across the street, Lucifer was still talking to the couple. “John said he sold his soul, which he didn’t. The bastard’s got a flare for the dramatic, just like everyone I make a deal with. But I promise you, I can get you in touch with the right people who can get some good advertising for this place.”

 

Chloe had to refrain from rolling her eyes. The man frowned and shook his head. “Nah, we’re good like this. We make enough money, and we got a good clientele.”

 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled. “It was nice chatting with you.”

 

The couple went back inside the record store, and Lucifer stood straighter. “Excuse me,” Chloe said, causing him to turn with his brows raised. “Can I ask you the date?”

 

The smile on Lucifer’s face caused a glint in his dark eyes. “June 27th, 1978. Darling, have you and your friends been partying so hard this weekend you went all the way to Tuesday?” He glanced at Ella and Dan. “You don’t much look like the type, but trust me appearances can be deceiving.”

 

“We’re not from around here,” Chloe sighed. “You seem to know more than we do. Can you show us around?”

 

Lucifer leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Would you like to come to my hotel room?”

 

His hot breath sent a chill down her spine. She couldn’t help but nod, swallowing the saliva that built in her mouth. “Yeah,” she said.

 

He pulled away, standing tall. “Follow me.”

 

Chloe turned to look at Ella and Dan, noticing the shock on their faces. She gestured for them to follow, before she caught up with the angel. “Where are you from?” Chloe decided to ask Lucifer.

 

“Originally from Heaven, but I’m here on vacation from Hell,” Lucifer stated, glancing at her.

 

She let out a small laugh, trying to not yet let on that she knows. “That sounds a lot like the devil.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s because I am the devil.”

 

Chloe scoffed. “Yeah, and I’m a miracle,” pressing buttons and getting a feel for what he knows is better than nothing.

 

Lucifer laughed, the amusement meeting his eyes. It’d been a while since she saw that lightness within him. “My father doesn’t do miracle babies, last one was a little baby boy you humans call Jesus Christ.”

 

“So it’s just as believable that you’re the devil,” Chloe decided to say. 

 

He rolled his eyes. Chloe used the dip in conversation to fall behind to walk with Dan and Ella. Dan grabbed her arm. “So? What does he know?” He asked, making sure his voice was quiet.

 

Chloe took a deep breath. “He said he’s here on vacation, that he’s the devil, and it’s obvious he doesn’t know us.”

 

“So he’s tricking us?” Dan sounded a bit angry. “Doesn’t he know we don’t have the time for this?”

 

“Well, I believe him. He’s taking us to his hotel room, rather than Lux, and I tried to nudge him into letting on that he knows me, but it didn’t work,” Chloe couldn’t say that she knew for certain he was the devil.

 

They approached the Hollywood Roosevelt, and Lucifer lead them inside. He greeted the staff with a smile and a wave. The three humans followed the angel into the elevator. He pushed a button, and they watched as the doors closed. “I stayed here with Marilyn Monroe one weekend several years ago. She liked to spend her time by the pool,” he informed.

 

Oddly, Chloe could picture it. The Hollywood bombshell relaxing by the pool while the devil chatted her ear off about ways she could live a better life.  _ Darling, I promise you don’t have to marry him to be happy. If my father weren’t such a bastard, I’d bless you with a child myself. _ Lucifer always seemed to care about people, even before he realized he did.

 

The elevator opened, and Lucifer lead them down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He placed his hand on the knob and gave it a twist, not needing a key to unlock it. He stepped inside, and gestured for them to follow him. Stepping into the hotel room, there were opened bottles of liquor on several different surfaces, and the bed had obviously been slept in. “Apologies for the mess, I had an orgy this morning,” Lucifer informed as he closed the door. “Now, I have many questions for you.”

 

“Go for it,” Ella said, taking a deep breath. 

 

Lucifer gave her a once over. “You’re obviously not from this time,” he gestured to their clothes. “So what time are you from? Who sent you?”

 

“We don’t know who sent us, but we’re from 2018,” Chloe informed.

 

Lucifer nodded, narrowing his eyes. “You came directly to me, why is that?”

 

Then, something strange happened. Chloe took a deep breath and then Lucifer was standing by the dresser, downing a glass of scotch. Amenadiel stood a foot away from him, wearing what looked like a black and gray dress. “The time travelers,” Amenadiel began, “will come with me.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “You’re no fun at all,” he took a deep breath and placed the glass on the dresser. He turned to the humans. “Amenadiel will be taking you back to your time, and I will be flying myself back down to Hell. Mazikeen is surely awaiting my return.”

 

Another breath, and they were back in front of the precinct. Lucifer - their Lucifer - was pinning someone to a car, his hand on their neck. He shouted in a language that just sounded like guttural syllables and harsh sounds. The person nodded before Lucifer let them go, and then they were gone. Lucifer stood alone in front of the abandoned car, wearing a pale pink suit with a pale purple button up. He wore his usual Louboutin shoes as well. Aside from the change in wardrobe and hairstyle, Lucifer looked the same as he did in 1978. He straightened his posture and looked around before turning. The tenseness in his shoulders deflated once his eyes landed on them. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ella whispered.

 

With a few strides on his long legs, Lucifer approached them. “I hope nothing too traumatizing happened while you were away,” he said, a hesitant smile on his face.

 

Dan reached forward, placing his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “This is… real?”

 

Lucifer furrowed his brows and looked at Dan’s hand. “Yes,” he stated. 

 

“What the hell just happened?” Ella practically burst, her eyes wide. 

 

“A rogue demon sent you back in time because he thought it would motivate me to go back to Hell,” Lucifer informed.

 

Chloe looked him in the eyes. “June 27th, 1978.”

 

A smile spread across his face. “Detective, it appears we had met before, it just wasn’t the you from that time.”

 

Dan shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “I need a drink.”


End file.
